


Grateful For Everything:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Cat & Mouse Series: Season 2-9: First Part: [51]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Blood Pressure Spike/High Blood Pressure, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s09e25 Hana Mao 'Ole Ka Ua O Waianae (Endlessly Pours the Rain of Waianae), Established Relationship, Family, Friendship, General, Gunshot Wounds, Happy, Happy Ending, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Injury Recovery, Kissing, M/M, Major Character Injury, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, Polygamy, Post-Episode: s09e25 Hana Mao 'Ole Ka Ua O Waianae (Endlessly Pours the Rain of Waianae), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Recovery, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Same-Sex Marriage, Shooting, Shooting Guns, Slash, Talking, Team, Team Bonding, Team Dynamics, Team as Family, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:35:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21735385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Adam comes to the hospital after Danny told him about Steve, & what happened to Jerry, What happens when the three men gets together?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This is the end of my series!!!!*
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Adam Noshimuri/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Cat & Mouse Series: Season 2-9: First Part: [51]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/881442
Kudos: 2





	Grateful For Everything:

*Summary: Adam comes to the hospital after Danny told him about Steve, & what happened to Jerry, What happens when the three men gets together?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

*Author’s Note: This is the end of my series!!!!*

Officer Adam Noshimuri was absolutely flipping out, as he was getting to **_Tripler Medical Center_** , He was so worried about his husbands, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams, & Commander Steve McGarrett, Also their teammate, friend, & ohana member, Special Consultant Jerry Ortega.

When he got on to the floor, He knew that his dark-haired brunette was gonna be fine. “It’s high”, The PA said, as he was trying to get another reading on Steve, “It’s high, Cause you are pissing me off”, The Former Seal said, as he was staring at him angrily.

“If you value your life, I would split, Come back in a little bit”, The Blond told him. The PA left with a huff, & the loudmouth detective greeted the former criminal. They worked on helping their husband to relax, & destress. Adam greeted them with a kiss each.

“Are you guys okay ?”, he asked in a worried tone, & as the Handsome Asian checked them over. The Five-O Commander nodded, & said, “Yeah, We are okay, I am grateful for everything that Jerry did”, & the shorter man filled him in on what happened, as they were still trying to calm themselves down.

“Wow”, Adam said in amazement, as he took everything in that was just being told to him. Steve said, “Let’s go see Jerry, & try to cheer him up”, Danny said with a smile, “That is a great idea”, Adam said, “I am down”, & they went to do just that.

The End.


End file.
